CHILDREN OF THE WORLD
by EJM513
Summary: When some of our favorite nations have children, they're forced to let America place them with an adopted family. They wait 18 long years, until the kids finally learn their true identity. After spending a summer with their real parents it's up to them to decide if they want to stay human or join the ranks as a capital. Rated T for mid language, features OC'S and gender bends.
1. PROLOG

**AN: HI ALL! I'M BACK GUESS WHAT? NOT ONLY DO I HAVE A SHINY NEW COMPUTER BUT I FINALLY PASSED MY PERMIT TEST! SO I HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE. WHICH MEANS… NEW STORY TIME! *DUCKS TO AVOID FLYING OBJECTS) I KNOW I KNOW BUT TRUST ME THIS IS GOOD! IT'S NOT AU AND IT'S NOT EVEN HISTORICAL! :D INSTEAD THE CONCEPT OF THE STORY IS WAIT FOR IT… THE NATIONS HAVING CHILDREN! **

**ORIGINAL I KNOW…. BUT I WANT TO GIVE IT A TRY! **

**SO BECAUSE THIS INVOLVES HAVING CHILDREN, THERE WILL BE GENDER BENDS. *MORE FLYING OBJECTS* YEESH! MEIN GOTT! SORRY. **

**THERE WILL BE MANY "PAIRINGS" INVOLVED, BUT THESE ARE THE MAIN ONES **

**GERMANY X FEM ITLAY **

**PRUSSIA X FEM CANADA**

**ENGLAND X FEM AMERICA **

**SPAIN X FEM ROMANO**

**JAPAN X FEM GREECE**

**AUSTRIA X HUNGARY**

**AND HERE'S A QUICK LIST OF THE CHILDREN AND WHO THERE PARENTS ARE **

**ELSA- GERMANY X FEM ITLAY **

**FREDRICK/FRITZ-PRUSSIA X FEM CANADA **

**CHARLES/CHARLIE-ENGLAND X FEM AMERICA **

**ISABELLA AND RICARDO—SPAIN X FEM ROMANO (POOR LOVINIA-I'M POSITIVELY EVIL. IN REALITY IT WAS ONLY TO EVEN OUT THE NUMBER OF GRILS AND BOYS)**

**EVA-JAPAN X FEM GRECE **

**MARIA-AUSTRIA X HUNGARY**

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! AND YES I KNOW… THE NAME ELSA. UNLESS YOU'VE BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK I'M SURE YOU KNOW WHERE I GOT IT FROM. THIS CHARACTER IS BASED ALMOST EXACTLY OFF A CHARACTER IN ANOTHER STORY I'VE BEEN WORKING ON "THE SECRET STAR"-AND NO I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN THAT WILL BE UP BECAUSE THAT'S MY BABY AND A EMOTIONALLY DRAINING PIECE. **

**HUMAN AND COUNTRY NAMES WILL BE USED**

**SO WITH OUT FURTHER OR DUE I GIVE YOU "CHILDREN OF THE WORLD" **

**PLEASE ENJOY AND PRETTY PLASE REVIEW**

**SINCE IT IS THE FIRST TIME-LET'S SEE WHO SHALL DO THE DISCLAIMER? HOW ABOUT YOU? **

**GILBERT: OF CORSE MEIN LIBELING! **

**EMMA: DON'T CALL ME THAT…**

**GILBERT: LISTEN TO ME AND MY AWESOMENESS! MEIN LIEBLING DOSE NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY CHARACTERS IN IT-THE OC'S ARE HER'S THOUGH! UND SHE IS AWESOME-EVEN IF SHE'S CRAP AT NAMING HER STORIES!**

**EMMA: DANKE GILBERT**

**GILBERT: ANYTIME MEIN AWESOME LIEBLING *KISSES CHECK AND RUNS AWAY DOING HIS STRANGE LAUGH* **

**EMMA *BLUSHING*: I NEED TO LEARN HOW TO USE A FRYING PAN **

CHILDREN OF THE WORLD

~PROLOG~

It had happened to Prussia and Canada first.

All the nations and been utterly shocked when they had come with their news. The room had staid silent for a long moment, and suddenly erupted in a chaos of noises and screams. Some had cried with joy and congratulated the pair on their news, but those kind words had been overwhelmed by the screams of anger and horror.

"How could you let this happen?

"We're not supposed to have kids…right?"

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Germany could still remember the shock he felt, how he wanted to scream along with the others and pull his brother into a head lock. He wanted to be just as angry and upset as the others, but he couldn't bring himself to say a word. The moment he saw the silent furry on his brothers face, the way he kept his arm protectively around Hungary was enough to silence the stoic blonde. Not knowing what else to do he just sat there and stared at Gilbert, his heart beginning to ache for his older brother. He could still remember the sound of a powerful whistle silencing the entire room and being completely shocked to see who it come from.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" Italy exclaimed, her voice full of anger no had, not even Ludwig had know the nation possessed. She stormed over to Gilbert and Elizaveta and crossed her arms defiantly, glaring at everyone in the room.

"I know this is a bit of a shock and no one was prepared for something like this happening-but think about how they feel! They don't need us yelling at them and blaming them or the poor baby. Things happen. They need us to support them and help them as we figure out what to do."

The whole room free eerily quiet after Italy's sudden outburst. Ludwig could not speak for the others but he knew from that moment on he was going to stand by Prussia no matter what the out come was.

It turned out the only solution they all could agree on was adoption; their child would go live with a family in America until he or she was 18 and then they would learn their real identity and return-if that was they so desired. Needless to say Gilbert or Elizaveta were happy with the idea but they learned quickly that no amount of fighting, pleading or tears were going to change the situation. Ludwig's heart broke for his brother, and he silently prayed he would never find himself in Gilbert shoes. No one wanted to be.

God it seemed had other plans though, for one after another more nations ground themselves in the same position.

As fate would have it, Germany and Italy were the second pair of nations who found themselves expecting.

When the revealed the news, there was no yelling or screaming or panic cries; only dead silence and sympathetic stares. Everyone knew what had to happen, and no one dared to say a word about it in front of them. The look on their faces said it all, the way they staid close to each other. It only helped some as more and more countries continued to make similar announcements. Still the fact that many others were in the same boat did not help settle the ache in their heart. It didn't take away the knowledge that they would have to part with their baby-their flesh and blood for 18 long years. For immortal beings 18 years is usually nothing more than a blink in a time, at least that's what some kept trying to tell themselves. 18 years for them was absolutely nothing.

Some, like Germany even began to believe the phrase, He kept telling himself that phrase over and over again as the months progressed and their unborn child continued to grow. He told himself that every time he felt the baby kick, every time he found himself thinking of what it would be like to hold his baby in his arms. He tried to stay strong for Italy, keep a smile on his face and remind her of how short 18 years was for them. His words seemed to sooth Felicia, but she knew the truth. She knew that deep down no matter how much either of them spoke of thought that phrase neither of them believed it was true. The only difference was she didn't try to mask her sadness. She didn't try to fool herself into a safe and comfortable delusion. It seemed that was Ludwig's way of dealing with his own feelings, making himself believe that those years of separation really would be quick. So she never said anything when she heard him say that phrase over and over again under his breath;

"_18 years is nothing for Italy and me, 18 years is nothing…_"

**There you have it! I know it's a little short. I was going to have something with the baby but it was getting a little long for a prologue so I decided to stop it there. Don't worry-there'll be flash backs! **

**So I know it's a little week start but on with the show!**


	2. CHAPTER ONE-18 YEARS LATER

**AN: HELLO DEAR READERS. I WOULD SAY I HOPED YOU LIKED THE PROLOG BUT IT'S JUST REALLY SHORT AND NOT ONE OF THE BETTER THINGS I'VE WRITTEN. **

**BUT IT'S GOING TO GET BETTER STARTING NOW-I HOPE! :3 **

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER OR DO LET'S BEGIN! **

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE ENJOY AND PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW-CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOMED**

**DISCLAIMER-DON'T WORRY IT'S GOING TO BE A NORMAL DISCLAIMER THIS TIME. I EJM513 DO NOT OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS OR THE CHARACTERS IN SAID SERIES-BUT THE OC'S ARE MINE! :3**

~CHAPTER ONE~

18 YEARS LATER

_May, 2014, London _

London was a hustling, loud and chaotic city. There was always somewhere to go and something to do. No matter where one went they could never avoid the dizzying amount of cars and large, gleaming red double decker busses that the city had become so famous for. Tall buildings made of out hardy iron and steal stood proudly among the cities long and noble history. Even a giant, glistening ferris wheel had it's place of honor. It was a tourist paradise that could rival any major world city-including the city. It was not hard to imagine how it had once been the finical capital of the world, how the tiny island country itself had been the dominate power on Earth for so long. It's people seemed strong and thriving as the busily made their way about the streets. One place in particular caught the attraction of many tourist; a very large, very elegant and beautiful place guarded safely behind steel gates and stoic men in bright red uniforms. It was probably the most famous palace in Britain, if not one of the most famous palaces in the world. Outside it seemed oddly quiet and oddly as one stood and watched the guards, their pale faces cold and unmoving. As the sun continued to set behind Buckingham Palace and the lights began to turn on it was like a scene out of a fairytale.

On the inside though it was anything but quiet.

Somewhere in a far off wing of the palace the servants and staff stationed there heard nothing but screaming and shouting so loud the voices penetrated the thick walls and fell on their ears. The sound of stamping feet, slamming hands and breaking of glass objects could also be heard as they walked by a large, locked room. One new maid couldn't help but to stop and just stare and shining wooden doors, her blue eyes wide with awe. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard a fantastic, almost frightening chorus of so many voices and so many tongues- it was almost overwhelming for the young beauty. She gave a quick glance to make sure no one was watching and quietly walked towards the doors. She placed her ear gently on the door and listened, egger to learn more of what was happening inside.

"You stupid git! I'm going to bloody kill you!"

"Come on man the cold war's over! Perestroika! Perestroika! OH DAMIT I THOUGHT THOSE WERE THE SAME WORDS NOOOO!"

"You Western nations are such idiots I swear! Why don't you just dominate everyone with a toleration dictatorship I mean really?"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! I'm so awesome you guys just don't even-" suddenly the sound of a frying pan could be heard crashing agents what the woman could only assume was a human woman immediately pulled away from the door and stared at it was a mask full of confusion and horror.

"Bloody 'ell." She muttered, her heart pounding as she silently went back to her duties.

Meanwhile inside the room one particular person had been sitting there quietly, his patience and temper flaring with each passing second. His large, pale hands balled into tight fist that exposed a number of purple and blue vanes. His trademark ice blue eyes were shut, his statue like face tight with anger. It didn't matter that what he was witnessing was the normal course of events for a World Meeting. On a normal basis he would have been able to keep his patience in check and anger in control, but there was only one topic left untouched and it was by far the most important out of everything debated and argued about throughout the day. Finally, at the moment the young maid on the other side of the door had decided to leave the blonde nation had enough.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Germany roared, slamming his hand hard on the table. The whole room seemed to shake as everyone froze, each in the awkward position.

There was England and France with their hands around each others necks, their faces red from the lack of oxygen.

In another corner there was America, completely wrapped up in Russia's scarf as if it were a straight jacket, struggle to at least get her mouth free.

There was China glaring at the Western nation. Sitting next to him was Japan, who had was already frozen from the Greece sleeping on his shoulder, her long brunette hair spilling down her back.

And finally there was Germany's older brother Prussia, on the ground holding his head while Hungary held an immaculate black frying pan firmly in her hands poised for another attack. Everyone stared with wide, horrified eyes as Germany stared back, his breath rapid and heavy. He usually ended up in a similar state at World Meetings but his heart usually never felt like it was going to explode and his stomach usually never felt so tight and full of butterflies.

"We only have one more topic left to talk about-und I'm not going to let ANYONE leave until we discuss it like the mature adults we're supposed to be, understood?" His posture relaxed ever so subtly as the other nations grumbled in approval and went back to their assigned seats. Germany staid completely silent and watched them all like a hawk, silently refusing the begin until they were all seated and paying attention. Once he saw that all eyes were looking at him he let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sehr gut. Now I don't know if you're all aware but 18 years are up." He began, his voice as steady and professional as always. The sound of audible gasp could be heard and all pairs of eyes grew large with a strange mixture of emotions;surprise, joy, fear. Germany certainly felt all those rushing through his veins as his heart pounded. He was finding it much harder than normal to keep his stoic, solider like demeanor. The room staid perfectly silent for a moment. No one dared to speak, either to filled with emotion or for the first time to afraid to.

Not that Germany blamed them.

"Has it really been 18 years Germany?" A quiet, mousy like voice asked. Everyone turned their heads in shock towards the voice and gawked at a petite woman with long wheat colored hair. She held on tightly to a small white polar bear that sat on her lap. It looked up at her wide large, sparking black eyes and cocked it's head ever so slightly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada…" the owner sighed. The bear shrugged and simply went back to what ever it had been doing before. Canada herself turned her attention away from the beat and looked at Germany with those large hopeful pools of violet. He couldn't help but to give her a little smile in return.

"Ja, it's really been 18 years. So now I believe it's time to turn the floor over to America." Almost everyone in the room let out a groan as the blonde nation bounced out of her seat. She walked up to the front with her shoulders straight and her chest out, her confidence radiating from her large smile. She stopped as Germany stepped down, her smile softening when their eyes momentarily met. He gave her a friendly nod and she continued up to the front. Germany went back to his seat next to Italy as America straightened out her papers. Despite being in public Ludwig allowed himself to stare into her beautiful brown eyes and she gladly stared back. They both smiled at each other, speaking words that had to wait for a more private setting. The usually reserved man didn't even notice the few pair of eyes that were staring at them. For that short moment he was far away from the meeting, from everyone else. It wasn't until they heard the sound of America clearing her throat that the pair snapped back into reality. Yet under the table they held on tight to each other's hands, their fingers intertwining ever so gracefully.

"All right. As I'm sure you are all aware 18 years ago a small handful of us were somehow able to procreate and have children. Despite combined researched between Germany, Japan and myself we haven't found a clear reason why it happened in the first place." She paused for a moment, her usually happy and confident exterior beginning to waver ever so slightly. Clearing her throat once more her face remainder as professional as it could be, but her eyes were still sparkling with hope and assurance.

"I don't need to remind you how shocking it was, how difficult it was for all involved. But 18 years have passed and now it's time for them to learn the truth."

"As I'm sure you all know, nine months after each kid was born they were sent to a family to have a chance at a more normal life than we could give them. Being the awesome heroine I am I managed to get them placed in a very nice town in America- Fairfield, Connecticut." At that moment America was interrupted by a loud groan, causing her to narrow her eyes and glare.

"What's you're problem Arthur?" She spat. Alice, or England glared right back at America and shook her head in disgust.

"You just HAD to make sure our kids grew up into spoiled little bratty Yankees didn't you?" He sneered, his own fantastic green eyes narrowed at her. At this Germany raised an eyebrow. Never once had America mentioned the town their kids ended up in had such a reputation. His blood almost began to freeze with fear and they boil with digest at the thought of his daughter having grown up a spoiled brat. Others in the room glared at America and muttered disapprovingly. The only one who didn't seemed bother was Canada who simply looked at her sister with all the sympathy in the world. Amelia though was not a woman who needed sympathy. In very much the same manner as Germany had earlier, she slammed her hand down on the podium and growled. Italy chuckled and leaned towards Germany, placing her hand daintily over the side of her mouth.

"You know it's very funny how much she acts like you sometimes." She giggled. Ludwig's whole body tensed and he fought with all of his might not to groan and loose his composer. He bit his lip and simply kept his eyes trained on the young nation, silently telling himself it wasn't true.

"For your information Britain yes… that town and that state does have that reputation. But I made sure they all ended up with good families who wouldn't raise them like that; also the town as a great school system. I've been keeping an eye on the kids and none of them have turned out to be spoiled little bratty Yankees." She claimed proudly, her chest puffed out more than ever.

"You mean you were spying on them like you've been spying on rest of your people da?" Russia chimed in his eerily calm and child like voice.

"That's total bullshit and YOU'RE one to talk about spying on citizens!" America snapped back. The two not so former rivals glared at each other, Ivan with is frightening child like face and Amelia with her fierce, unwavering blue eyes. For a brief second the tension in the room grew so thick it was enough to cause a chill to run up a few nations spines. A few silent prayers were said as Ivan's small smile began to grow and a purple glow formed his large frame. Thankfully despite what ever fear or panic may have felt America was more mature than many gave her credit for. She shook her head at Russia's expression and rolled her eyes.

"Russia this isn't the time to debate my problems or having the pot call the kettle black okay? But just to make things perfectly clear no I wasn't spying on them. I had a check in with their adopted family at least once a year for a progress report so I could make these." She exclaimed, holding up six manila folders. Everyone gawked at the country, stunned by all the effort she had put in.

"These are profiles of each child. It states basic information; name, birthday, height, weight, hair and eye color, personality traits, likes and dislikes you know all that stuff. It also tells you what their experience in school was like, what subjects they excelled in and all that fun stuff. More importantly it tells you which of the other kids they get along with or hate, and also which one of us they would get along with or hate; all based on their personalities." Once again everyone just gawked at the country in shock, unable to fully believe she had managed this project plus everything else she has to deal with. One could have heard crickets had their been any in the room at that moment.

"Did… did you really do all that by yourself America?" Canada piped up again, smiling proudly at her sister. America smiled back at Madeline and placed the folders down on the podium.

"Yes I did. You know Americans aren't exactly known for being lazy." A unanimous loud groan filled the room, as all feared she would once again go on tangent about how unfair American stereotypes are. The young nation took it in stride as she did everything else, letting out a loud laugh and shaking her head.

"Don't worry I'm not going there. Now according to Connecticut they should be finishing school on the 23rd to go on their internships after Memorial Day weekend, so that's when we'll put the plan into action."

"And that plan is?" Britain asked, one of his infamous black eye brows raising to his hairline.

**TEE HEE! CLIFF HANGER. DON'T WORRY NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL GET TO MEET THE CHILDREN, AND SINCE I'M ON A ROLL IT SHOULD BE UP FAIRLY SOON. **

**I HOPE THIS IS A STEP UP FROM THE PROLOG AND YOU ENJOY THIS LITTLE BIT OF THE STORY! **

**FAIR WARNING TO MY FOLLOWERS, I AM GOING OFF THE COLLEGE IN ABOUT A MONTH SO… DON'T KILL ME IF UPDATES ARE SLOW. JUST A WARNING. **

**YEAH COLLEGE I KNOW… DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED. **

**HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAVING A WONDERFUL SUMMER!**

**HAPPY READING AND HAPPY WRITING! :D**


	3. CHAPTER TWO-A STRANGE DAY

**AN: HELLO! :D NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! **

**FIRST OF ALL YES I AM TALKING ABOUT MY HOME TOWN IN THIS STORY-YOU KNOW WRITE WHAT YOU KNOW :3. WHAT I SAID IS ALL TRUE-GRATE SCHOOL SYSTEM… YOU KNOW IT'S ALSO A VERY WEALTHY TOWN. I REALLY DID STOP GOING TO CLASSES ON THE LAST FRIDAY BEFOER MEMORIAL DAY (WHICH WAS THE 23rd) FOR INTERNSHIPS. SO THAT'S WHERE THE STORY STARTS. **

**SO ORIGINAL AND IMAGINATIVE RIGHT? HEE HEE *DUCKS TO AVOID FLYING OBJECTS* **

**I KNOW I'TS A LITTLE LAZY. **

**ANYWAY SO WE ARE GOING TO MEET THE KIDS IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT FIRST I'M GOING TO BRIEFLY SHOW THEM COUNTRIES ON THE PLANE. **

**AS ALWAYS PLEASE ENJOY AND PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**DISCLAIMER- YES… A LITTLE AMERICAN GIRL WHO CAN'T DRAW TO SAVE HER LIFE OWNS HETALIA AXIS POWERS. GER REAL PEOPLE! :D **

~CHAPTER TWO~

A STRANGE DAY

A few weeks after the meeting six pairs of nations found themselves on a very exclusive, private plane flying over the ocean to New York City. There was a strange feeling in the air; a mixture of pure joy, excitement and anticipation that seemed to be effecting everyone's heads. It no one was able to sit completely still. Even the solider and stoic like Germany found himself fiddling with his hands or his pants. Dressed in a pair of jeans, basic sneakers, a simple baby blue button up and simple hooded jacket he felt as if he was going to fall out of his skin. For some reason he couldn't explain he felt vulnerable without his standard suit or military uniform. Glancing around the plane he could see he wasn't the only one feeling strange. England sat perfectly still and quiet, his arms crossed and his emerald orbs staring out the window. Judging by the scowl on his Austrian cousins face it was clear that the man was loosing his patience. Even America was much calmer and quiet than usual, her hands playing with her white tee shirt every now and again as she awkwardly laughed.

"Mr. Germany?" A soft voice came from behind him, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts. He turned his seat around and found himself facing Japan and a sleeping Greece, snoring away peacefully. His lips twisted into a small smile at the sight.

"She's always sleeping ins't she?" Japan immediately turned his head to Greece and smiled ever so slightly, his face turning a soft shade of red. He chuckled softly and turned his head back to Germany, a gentle smile still on his face.

"Yes, it seems both Penelope and Felicia have that in common." It was Germany's turn to blush as he glanced over at Italy. The petite woman was curled into a little ball in the seat, breathing ever so softly with a smile on her face. Noticing a strand of hair was out of place Ludwig carefully pushed it behind her ear and smirked.

"Ja, but to be far she was up late last night making sure everything was ready." Japan nodded and chuckled, something that surprised the German just enough to turn his attention back to Japan.

"So was Penelope-and I was up pretty late helping her so I can't imagine how late she was up." He kindly replied. An oddly comfortable yet awkward silence fell between the two after that, both of them avoiding eye contact for a short moment. Only the sound of Greece's snores and Itlay's breathing could be heard. Japan cleared his throat and his friendly smile faded ever so slightly.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing Mr. Germany. You seemed a little more… uh.. tense than usual." Japan said, his voice as calm and polite and usual. The blonde nation looked at his former ally in surprise, silently noting how usual it was for Japan to ask about feelings-and he wash' necessarily the type to openly talk about them. Letting out a sigh he ran his fingers through his hair and and attempted to keep his normal stoic appearance.

"About as well as you would think." Japan nodded sympathetically, his usual undetectable expression returning.

"It's understandable. 18 year is a long time, it's going to be incredibly awkward and uncomfortable at first. It's going to be quiet a shock for them also, I feel a little bad for them."

"Ja…" was all Germany could manage to say. His eyes glanced down at the manilla folder sitting between Felicia and himself. His heart warmed ever so slightly, a smile daring to appear on his face. He was still trying to wrap his mind on all the information he had read, that the person described and pictured was really the same baby they had given up so long ago. He knew she was in for a huge shock, yet it only just occurred to him what finding out her true identity would really do to her. A horrid thought seeped into his head that the poor girl would be so shocked and confused she would out right refuse to spend the summer in Berlin. After all, like himself she seemed to dislike sudden and large changes.

"_My poor liebe… you just had to get all your Vatti's faults didn't you?_" He thought, his heart beginning to sink ever so slightly. Always able to sense the mood, Japan reached out and placed his hand on Germany's large shoulder, starling him enough to almost make him jump.

"Ah! Sorry Mr. Germany I didn't mean to scare you!" Japan claimed, quickly pulling back his hand and staring at Ludwig in horror. The German immediately put up his hands up and shook his head as he caught his breath.

"Nein, nein it's okay Japan." The Asian nation let out a sigh and his posture seemed to relax. He very timidly placed is hand back on Germany's shoulder and let his curl into a small smile.

"As I was going to say…I don't think we should focus on negatives right now. It wouldn't do any good." His said, his voice usually happy. Had Germany been in his normal state he would have been shocked by the hopeful, almost joyful tone to his voice. At that particular moment though the kindness and wisdom of his words had a calming effect on the nation. His stiff figure visibly relaxed and a his twisted into a genuine smile. Allowing himself to relax in the comfortable chair he nodded in agreement and ran his fingers through his hair once more.

"You know, I wonder what they're doing right now…"

~_Fairfield, CT, May 23rd~_

Somewhere nestled in the third smallest state in America was a small town called Fairfield. Somewhere near the center of that small town was a large, brick building sitting sprawling over two green hills. On the third floor of that building was a class stuffy, hot class room that was stuffed with students in a full array of college shirts. It was also in that class room where all of the nations children happen to be, chatting away with the rest of the students with out a care in the world. A group of girls were gathered around the teacher, chirping happily away. Only three people sitting towards the front of the room appeared to be unaffected by the festive mood.

"I can't believe these stupid bastards." One of the three said. He was fairly small with perfect olive skin, dark hair and hazel eyes. His face always seemed to have a permeant frown or scowl on it, and he always had some smart or nasty comment up his sleeve. Another one of the three, the only girl cringed ever so slightly and narrow her eyes ever so subtly.

"Do you have to talk like that all the time Ricardo?" The boy, named Ricardo glared at the girl. She was very small with long brunette waves that reached waist, ivory skin and large brown eyes hidden behind glasses. The quiet girl attempted to keep her face neutral but it was painful clear how annoyed she was with Ricardo.

"Oh che palle! It's not your mouth's exactly clean Miss Perfect." He snapped back. The girl looked at him for a moment, silently wondering what he had said and wishing she knew some Italian. Refusing to be deterred though she relaxed her annoyed face and placed her book down. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"True, but I don't make a habit out of it though." She replied, earning a very exaggerated eye roll from Ricardo and a loud snort. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could he could get a word out another student with wheat color hair and the strangest colored eyes ran up to them, kneeling on his knees and placing his elbows on the girl's desk.

"Don't listen to her! Elsa swears like a sailor, she just doesn't do it that often in English so no one knows what she says." The boy claimed loudly, causing Elsa to practically jeer back and gawk at him in horror, her skin somehow growing paler.

"No I-how did you…"

"Please, the awesome me knows everything. Also Isabella taught me some Spanish swear words and I've taught myself some German-which includes ALL the fun words."

Silence between the group as Elsa's face turned bright red and Ricardo snickered in glee, always thrilled to see the boy embarrass the petite girl. Both boys continued to sneer at Elsa's expense, causing the poor girl to blush even more.

"Would you two stop it already? Can't you see you're embarrassing her?" Another voice chimed in. All three pairs of eyes turned toward the sound of the voice, falling to into silence. The boy had wild blonde hair that seemed to spike in a million different directions, stunning cornflower blue eyes with the most unfortunate black eye brows. The wheat hair blonde snickered and light punched the blonde's shoulder, his devilish grin growing larger.

"Oh come on eye brows Elsa just needs to let it go!" Elsa's body went completely stiff at the sound of that phrase, her whole body seemingly frozen. Her heart began to pound heavily and her little hands balled into little fist. Every fiber of her being wanted to leap out of her chair and tackle that annoyance to the ground, hopefully bringing him down a peg or two. She wanted to scream and throw her book at his head and knock some sense into him. Her face grew hot and tight with anger as the seconds ticked on and her breathing grew heavier. Yet all she did was sit perfectly still and stare at him, waiting for the wave of anger to pass before she moved.

"Charlie! The name is Charlie Fredrick…" The blonde hair boy, or Charlie replied, a large smirk appearing on his face as the wheat hair boy, Fredrick lost his trade mark grin and his face went completely blank.

"Ouch…that hurts Charlie, right here." Fritz claimed melodramatically, placing his hand on his heart. Charlie's smirk only grew, a feeling of satisfaction settled in his chest as he playfully punched his friend in the arm. He turned his gaze back to Elsa who still seemed less than pleased at Fritz's comment. His smirk disappeared into a sympathetic expression and his skin seemed to turn ever so slightly pink.

"Are you okay poppet?" He asked, his heart racing ever so slightly when Elsa's full lips turned into a pretty smile. She reached back and and pulled out her pony tail and let her thick brunette waves fall to her waist. The boy almost dared to smile himself-she always took out her hair when she was feeling relaxed.

"Eh I'm fine. It's kind' of stupid I still get so mad at that." She replied calmly as she ran her fingers through her hair. She barely seems to notice Charlie's face becoming a bright red at the sight, silently marveling how her hair had a reddish glow when it hit the sunlight. Fredrick seemed to notice for his trade mark grin once again appeared and a devilish snicker rumbled from his chest.

"Oh Elsa be careful I think you're making Charlie fall in love with you and your lushes locks." Elsa's hand immediately dropped back down on to the desk and the pair grew tomato red, causing both Ricardo and Fredrick to snicker once again. All Elsa could do was divert her gaze towards the clock and count the minutes until the period ended.

1:16, only five more minutes until she had a free period when could finally be a lone and clear her head. The very thought almost made Ricardo and Fredrick's laughing barbell. After all she only had five more minutes left them and then they were out of her life. Her fingers twitched ever so slightly and her heart began to dance. It seemed surreal that she only had less than five minutes class left and then she would finally be done with high school her for good. At that moment, despite knowing she how much she would miss her teacher and the familiarity of going to school everyday she couldn't help but to feel excited, thrilled and terrified all at once. For the first time in her life it seemed the whole world was about to open up and the possibilities seemed endless. And all she had left was five minutes and a period of relaxing reading.

Five more minutes until a whole new life started; until she could finally start over and become new. The thought was utterly terrifying but her heart raced at the thought of all the doors that had yet to open, of all the roads yet to taken. Life was finally in her grasp and she had every intention of grabbing hold and making the most of it.

Out of the blue the sound of a phone ringing rose above the conversation, causing a hush in the noise. The teacher, a small red-headed woman walked over and picked up the white phone.

"Good afternoon." She said in her usual pleasant voice. The room seemed dead silent as she listened to the person on the other line. All eyes seemed glued to the woman, their head racing with all the possible situations playing out. They held their breath as the teacher nodded and her eye brows raised to her eyebrows.

"Oh… all right. Are you sure you want all of them? Okay then I'll send them down, thank you." Before the woman had a chance to hang up the found hushed whispers filled the room, some either discussing the phone call while others went back to what they had been doing.

"Charlie, Eva, Fritz, Maria, Elsa, Ricardo and Isabella get your things and go down to the main office."

A hush fell over the students, making the already stuffy air grow even thicker. All eyes darted towards those mentioned and a chorus of whispers and snickers began to break the silence. Elsa, Charlie, Ricardo and Fritz stared at each other, all unable to immediately grasp the strange request. They seemed to pay no heed to the sound of others getting out of the chairs and grabbing their bags and shuffling towards the door. The quartet of students continued to look at each other, each silently hoping the other had an answer. Since no one seemed to have a real answer, no one spoke.

"Are you four coming our what?" an impatient voice questioned. Elsa turned her eyes towards the sound of that voice, though she knew perfectly well who it came from. Staring down at all of them was a girl with pin straight coffee colored hair and large green eyes covered by thin classes. Unlike the others she refused to wear her college shirt, opting for a pair of black knee length pants and a pink blouse. Elsa could feel her blood boil and her hands begin to twitch as a flood of colorful vocabulary rushed towards her lips. She quickly sucked in a deep breath through her nose and let her little fingers clench into fist. Highly aware of multiple pairs of eyes staring at her Elsa stood up and joined the group, slinging her red messenger bag over her shoulder. Charlie, Fritz and Ricardo quickly followed, trying their hardest not to look at all the eyes set on them or the whispers that surrounded them. With their heads held high the group opened the door and filed out into the quiet hallway.

Turning left towards the stair case the group walked silently, their minds clouded with confusion and anticipation. Elsa gripped her book tightly to her chest and glanced at the others in the group.

Standing next to Maria was a smaller girl with olive skin, curly light brown hair that went just past her shoulders and friendly green eyes. Her whole face just seemed opened and always had a smile on it. Even at that moment she still smiled which made want to chuckle. It was hard to believe that blissfuly happy girl was Ricardo's sister, but there was no doubt once one took a good look at them. Elsa enjoyed Isabella good nature, even if she did find her patience test with her obliviousness to the world around her and her lack of ability to read the atmosphere.

"This is really strange isn't it?" A soft voice asked. Elsa turned her head and shrugged at the girl next to her. She had long black waves, natural tan skin and haunting beautiful brown eyes that almost looked oriental. She was the shortest up the group, standing at least two inches shorter that Eva who was only 5'2 but the two girls were strikingly similar. Both had long wavy hair, both were short and petite but still somehow had womanly figures-the other girl more so than Elsa. They were both tended to be on the quiet side and had an uncanny ability to sense the mood. The girl, named Eva, was Elsa closest friend. Even after that comment when nothing else was said a familiar silence fell between the two as the walked. What else was there to be said? It was indeed strange they were all called to the main office with their things but Elsa decided it was best not to speculate and just to see what was going on. Speculating would just cause her heart rate to spike and her body to sake and her lungs to race. It just wasn't worth it.

If only the others had the same way.

"Why do you guys think we all got called down to the office? Isabella asked, causing her brother to roll his eyes.

"Who knows? They're such fucking idiots anyway." For the first time that day Isabella's smile disappeared into a hard frown as she glared at her brother. Out of the group she hated Ricardo's mouth since she never got away from it.

"Ricardo! Please stop talking like that! It's not nice." She scolded, earning another eye roll and a scoff.

"Whatever…" He muttered, diverting his eyes down to his shoes.

"Maybe we're all getting an award or something. I mean we are some of the smartest kids in our grade." Charlie volunteered. Maria let out a dignified snort and crossed her arms, turning her head back to group with a smug smile.

"Excuse me but are any of you Valedictorian?" She replied. Right on cue the rest of the group groaned and seemed about ready to pounce on her. Needless to say it had not been the first time they had heard of Maria's great achievement.

"Ja, ja, we ALL know that you're Valedictorian and that you're going the William and Mary and all that bull but don't forget Charlie's also Valedictorian with you and Eva is the Salutadictorian and going to Columbia. So why don't you just take your precious violin and go stuff it up your ass-that is if you can." Fritz sneered, his famous devil like smile appearing as Maria face's harder and grew tomato red. The air suddenly became thickets as soft snickers and giggles filled the empty stairwell. It was moments like those that made Fritz's existence tolerable to Elsa. Just to simply know there was someone out there who despited the prim and prissy Maria as much, if not more than she did was a comfort in a strange way.

Then again most in the group found her difficult-even Isabella who got a long with every soul she met found Maria challenging. It was easy to see as they left the stairwell and continued their way to the main office that she was still miffed about the comment. Her arms remained crossed and her lips tight in a hard line. Elsa couldn't help but to glance at Fritz and give him an approving smile. Normally Elsa was never the type of person who approved of purposefully angering a person and hurting them…unless it was Maria. Then her in opinion she needed all the help she could get to bring her down to earth.

As Fritz smiled back at Elsa the group had finally made it to the main lobby. The smooth gray stones, the benches and the little piano were all so familiar to the group. A strange ache filled Elsa's heart as she quickly looked at the surroundings. She couldn't help but get the strange feeling she would never see the simple but beautiful lobby again, never walk through the familiar halls and never go about her usual weekly routine. Her lungs began to feel tight and she clutched her book even tighter to her chest. Of corse she knew that day was coming, but she thought she had another forty minutes to read and relax in her safe place in the learning center room. She knew she would still find herself in the halls while waiting for the middle school next store to start once her internship started. Yet a strange hallow feeling still found its way and settled into her chest and refused to leave. As the school bell shrilled and Isabella opened the office door Elsa shook her head. She reminded herself to not let her mind travel and take her away from the real world and let that hallow feeling disappear.

Besides, the moment she walked into the office it was clear that was no moment to let her guard down. Standing in front of the group were two women that looked astonishingly similar. They both had large almond shape eyes and wheat color hair which one wore in braids and the other kept at shoulder length. Both pairs of eyes were a beautiful shade, the woman's with the braids being so blue they even had a purplish tint. Both wore simple clothing; the woman with braids wore a knee length baby pink dress while the other wore a cornflower blue blouse with a black ever they were it was clear they were related-even twins. Elsa just stared at the lovely women as they smiled at the group of teenagers.

"Hello there!" One of the women, the one with the shoulder length hair said cheerfully. Her warmth and cheer seemed to radiate from that large smile, making it almost impossible not to smile with her. They all let a small smile creep on their lips to show they accepted her friendly greeting… even if most of them were utterly confused. The woman didn't seem to notice the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room as she continued to smile at the group. Her companion though seemed aware of how uneasy the group of teenagers before them were. A small smile appeared on her face and she cleared her throat, breaking the silence that hovered in the office.

"My name is Madeline and this is my sister Amelia. We know that you've only just met us and probably a little confused why we pulled you all out of class, but you're all coming with us." The woman, Madeline explained in the gentlest voice the teenagers had ever heard. Yet no matter how sweet or gentle her voice may have been it did not take away from what she had told them or sooth any confusion they had. Even Isabella, the most willing and trustful of the group stared with incredulity.

"Sorry but we've been taught to never get into a car with strangers-no matter how pretty they are." Fritz replied with a straight face. Amelia laughed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes I know and that's a great thing-but in the case your parents know you're coming with us so let's go! We gotta beat the rush hour traffic. But before we do I need to make sure everyone is here." She explained as she pulled out a folded list from her black purse.

"All righty- when I call your name… oh you know the drill."

"Maria Brown?"

"Here."

"Eva Collins?"

"Here."

"Isabella and Ricardo DelBianco?"

"Here."

"Charles Kennedy?"

"Here."

"Fredrick Muller?"

"The awesome me is here!"

"Elsa Murphy?"

"Here."

An excited, child like appeared on Amelia's face at the sound of Elsa's name. She knew how much the girl hated when people mentioned that movie, so she did her best to control her urge to jump happily and throw her arms around the girl. Once the quick burst of excitement passed she folded the sheet she folded it and placed it back into her purse.

"Okay now that we're all here, off we go!" Amelia cried, pushing her way to the front of the group to open the door. She held it open until everyone was out into the lobby. Once again it was empty, all the other students having found their way to class or to a quiet to ditch until the last bell. That hallow feeling returned to Elsa's chest as she followed the strangers towards the door. She glanced around and was relieved to see everyone else felt just as uneasy as she did. Then just as they reached the door it occurred to her that no one had asked an extremely important question. She straightened her back and willed that hallow feeling to disappear for the moment it would take for her to speak up.

"Excuse me, Miss. Amelia?" She asked, causing the blonde to turn on the balls of her feet and smile a the girl.

"Yes-and call me Amelia dear."

"Neither you or Miss. Madeline told us where we're going."Amelia's smile disappeared into a blank stare for a second, as if she was replaying events from moments before in her head. That constant smile was back once again with a loud laugh and a slap to her forehead.

"Oh right-how stupid. We're only going to the greatest city on this Earth-New York!" She exclaimed, turning to open the door once again.

"But why are we going to the city?" Elsa questioned, causing Amelia's body to stiff just as she touched the door handle. She sucked in a deep breath and turned around on her heels once again, her hands clasped in front of her and an obviously fake smile on her face.

"Boy… you're just FULL of questions aren't you Elsa? Don't worry everything will be explained to . . - now LET'S GO!"


	4. CHAPTER THREE-A STRANGE DAY PART TWO

**AN: HEY ALL! BEFORE I BEGIN I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES-IT REALLY MADE ME SMILE AND FEEL BETTER DURING THIS CRAZY TIME IN MY LIFE. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME SO THANK YOU FOR THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, VIRTUAL HUGS FOR ALL OF YOU! *GIVES A GIANT VIRTUAL HUG* I'M ALSO SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE-ISH UP DATE, BUT YOU KNOW… COLLEGE TENDS TO DO THAT :3**

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER OR DUE HERE'S CHAPTER THREE! :D**

**DISCLAIMER-SILLY PEOPLE I DON'T OWN HETALIA! THE OC'S ARE MINE THOUGH ;)**

A STRANGE DAY PART TWO~

The sun shone down brightly on the madness that was Manhattan, it's giant buildings basking in an almost hallow like glow. Standing in front of one of those tall buildings, a most luxurious hotel, was a door man dressed in a red and black uniform. He stood with a calm smile with perfect posture and his hands held neatly behind his back. All around him the famous city hustled and moaned with life before him. Car horns honked furiously, voices shouted in an attempt to be heard and there always seemed to be music playing. The man felt at peace watching his beloved city. Having lived there for many years he believed nothing could surprise him about Manhattan.

Then out of no where the usual sounds were overwhelmed by a horrible screeching noise, like tires desperately trying to keep their grip. The door man leaned forward to investigate, and within a moment a large black car came hurdling towards him like a wild shooting star. Reacting on a instinct he let out a yelp and jerked back to avoid being hit, causing him to fall just as the car stopped. While the door man brought himself up to his feet he heard a door swing open and a loud, boisterous laughter. Once on he feet he found himself watching a woman with short blonde hair opening the other doors and forcing the other passengers out.

"See! I told you I could get us there in an hour and beat rush hour!" Amelia cried proudly, pulling a pale faced and shell shock Eva out of the car. The others stood for a moment on the side walk and allowed themselves a moment or two on solid ground. All were pale and wide eyed with terror.

"Amelia you could have killed us!" Madeline snapped, only causing her sister to laugh more.

"Yeah but I got us here before we even HAD a chance to get stuck in that awful traffic! Now let's go!" Madeline rolled her eyes and let out a sigh as she followed her bouncy sister into the hotel. The kids trailed behind silently, trying their best not to stare in awe at the scenery around them. The hotel's golden ceilings seemed to go for miles and even in their shoes they could feel the softness of the red carpet beneath their feet. All around them was elegance on a scale unseen to the suburb kids. It was almost enough to sooth their nerves and erase their reservations…almost. Elsa still found herself clutching her large book close to her chest and her heart rate refused to slow. A part of her wanted to blame Amelia's deadly driving style, wanted to blame it her uneasiness on being in a strange new place but a nagging little voice in her head knew the truth. There just seemed something so strange about being pulled from school by total strangers, something that went agents everything she had ever been talked. Yet there she was, willingly following two strangers. Maybe had they given more information she would feel more at ease but the two women staid tight lipped on the subject. It seemed so strange that a little more than an hour ago Elsa had been sitting anxiously waiting for that final bell to single her to freedom, to finally move on with her life.

Going with two strangers on the most deadly car ride she ever experienced to New York was not at all what she had in mind. What else could she do though? If anyone else had any reservations they certainly felt no need to voice it. As the group stopped walked right past the front lobby desk Elsa glanced over at Eva, who seemed utterly entranced by the sheet grander of the hotel to notice anything else.

"_So much for being so good at reading the atmosphere…._" Elsa thought bitterly, tightening her arms even more around her book. She wanted to allow herself to be entranced by the beauty of the hotel as her fellow classmates seemed be, wanted to forget about the knots in her stomach and her tight muscles. Yet no matter how hard the girl tried she could not ignore a nagging voice in the back of her head, telling her to never drop her guard. So she continued to follow the two lovely strangers with a straight back and wide eyes, praying the others were feeling the hairs on their necks standing up and their stomach twist into strange shapes.

The group stopped in front of two rooms, their mahogany doors and golden knobs shining brightly. Amelia spun around and flashed her beautiful wide grin.

"All right, before we do anything else you all need to change." She explained, earning a rather nasty glare from Maria.

"Why?" Amelia's friendly smile began to fade ever so slightly, and Elsa could have sworn she saw the corner of her eye twitching ever so subtly. Yet she still remained tall and confident with her hands placed squarely on her hips. She let out a chuckle and leaned forward, patting Maria gently on her head. A small grin dared to appear on Elsa's face as she watched her least favorite person in the world squirm under Ameila's friendly touch.

"Because you can't wear your college shirts silly!" The blonde claimed. Maria's brow furrowed even deeper as her face began to turn a tomato red. She quickly backed away from Amelia and crossed her arms, her green eyes becoming hostile.

"First of all not ALL of us are wearing those dumb college shirts and second of all what are we doing that we have to so presentable in the first place?" Amelia's beaming grin finally faltered and her face relaxed into a calm, sympathetic look. She let out a sigh and placed her hands on her hips-something Elsa could tell the woman did a lot.

"I understand this is all extremely confusing for all of you and trust me Maddie and I would absolutely LOVE to explain everything to you all right now-but I'm afraid that you have to wait. Please just be patient for just a little longer, and I promise you'll all get the explanation you want." Amelia explained, her voice the most tranquil it had been since they met her. That little voice in Elsa's head screamed for her to say something, to demand the truth before they took one more step or followed another instruction. Yet the second she looked into Amelia's large cornflower blue eyes that voice suddenly got softer and softer, until she could no longer hear it. There was something about the woman's eyes, something about their depth and beauty and the way they sparkled. There was something so trusting and childlike about her eyes that it was almost impossible to believe she a mean bone in her body. Every fiber of Elsa's being wanted to be wary and not trust them. But the longer she looked into Amelia's child lie eyes the more she could feel her defenses slowly begin to slip away. Her grip on her book began to relax along with her tight stomach.

After all, if this was what God wanted who was she to disagree?

Somewhere in the middle of Elsa's thought she heard a sigh and grumbling. She watched Amelia carefully as her usual smile appeared again. The blonde clapped her hands excitedly let out a soft squeal of delight.

"Awesome! Maddie and I spent a lot of time picking out your clothes-you'll all look wonderful. Now boys your on the left, girls on the right. There are also hair brushes, hair accessories for the ladies and mouth wash and gum for everyone."

"Mouth wash and gum?" Maria questioned, cocking her head in the same manner a dog would when confused. Amelia shrugged in return and her smile grew ever larger.

"Yeah-why not?" Another sigh could heard followed by Madeline shaking her head in disgust.

"I'm sorry, Amelia went a little…over board." She huffed, causing the kids to glance side wides at the oblivious blonde. She was still smiling happily as if she hadn't heard what sister had said. Eva turned her gaze back to Amelia and then back to Madeline, her calm demeanor crumbling ever so slightly.

"Does she always go over board?" She asked. Madeline nodded and finally Amelia seemed to notice her sisters distain, causing her face to scrunch in anger. Letting out a huff of anger she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted her lips.

"Just go get ready! Come on Maddie we got to go make sure no one's destroyed the place." Amelia snapped, turning on dime and gripping her sisters arm. The group watched with huge eyes as the now agitated blonde dragged Madeline down the hall. They continued to stand perfectly still, their eyes glued on the two sisters. They waited until pair disappeared into the distance, and even then they were hesitant to move. Maria seemed to have been the first to regain her nerve-or at the least was the first to allow her curiosity to bubble over. She spun around to face the others, her large green eyes filled to the brim with confusion and anticipation.

"So…what are we supposed to do now?" She asked.

"I tell you what we do-we get the fuck out of here, call the police or our parents or at the very least pull our money together for a train back home! This is completely and utterly nuts!" Ricardo spat, earning yet another glare from his sister. Maria crossed her arms and turned her eyes directly at him, their usual oblivious and care free appearance gone.

"For the hundredth-no the millionth time I told you NOT to talk like that! But you do have a point-why should we trust these people?" With that Ricardo threw his arms up triumphantly in the air and let out a loud "HA!", causing Eva to jump ever so slightly.

"See-if my dimwit of a sister can't trust them there's something fishy. Now let's get out of here and find our way to Grand Central-Maria you're the loaded one so you pay for us because I know you have a shit load cash stacked in your purse and don't pretend I'm lying!" Maria rolled her eyes in protest and once again crossed her arms. Her green eyes narrowed and her beautiful, marble like face tightened with anger and annoyance.

"First of all I do not have a 'shit load' of cash in purse-I have a credit card and my parents would kill me if I charged that much money on it." She passed and looked down at her perfect ballet fats, something she always seemed to do when in a deep thought. Silence fell over the group as Maria began to tap her foot-another habit of hers when deep in thought. The seconds ticked on like a bomb while the group watched her. Each seemed to hold their breath, their minds racing with all the possibilities of how to escape. Elsa once again found herself clutching her book close to her chest. Even her fingers began to stroke it's hard withered spine, not minding the fact it was partially held together with tap. She didn't seem to notice her still lingers and pounded heart-all she noticed was Maria and her tapping foot. After what seemed and entreaty Maria closed her emerald eyes and let out a loud sigh. She staid in that position for a short second and then stood in her usual prim posture.

"It's obvious isn't it? We have to stay."

A shocked hush fell per the group at that moment and the air seemed to become thicker. They stared wide eyed in disbelief at the brunette, their eyes wide with horror and shock. Elsa for her part could feel her heart lungs constrict and her heart stop. She just knew her skin was somehow becoming paler by the second as the silence continued, and for the first time since their childhood she longed to hear Maria talk. She longed to know what was going through that pretty little head of hers, to understand her logic and thinking.

However if Elsa was being perfectly honest with herself she knew why Maria said they should stay-there was no possible torture known to man that could make her verbally express her agreement. Instead Elsa did what she always does in a stressful situation, hug her book close her chest.

"Okay I think she's finally lost it…" Fritz said, causing Maria to roll her eyes yet again. She shook her head in annoyance and placed her prim hands squarely on her hips as she glared at her worse enemy.

"Use that head of yours-that is if you actually have one. Neither of us have enough money to get to Grand Central-let alone even get a cab. Do any of you even know where we are or how far Grand Central is from here?"

Once more dead silence fell between the group as an unsettlingly reality began to set in-Maria was right. None of them could boast a profound knowledge of Manhattan geography, and even though figuring our where they were was as simple as using their phones none of them, not even Maria seemed to have enough funds to get them back home. Elsa could only let out a bitter sigh as she forced her body to relax.

What more could they do?

"All right then, let's go change." Elsa said, her voice oddly flat and monotone. Eva, Maria and Isabella followed Elsa as she gripped the golden door knob and swung the door open.

On the other side was a lavishly furnished room similar to the lobby; a red carpet, gold trimming and beautiful dark woods. The beds alone seemed to be calling out for them to lie on, their fluffy exterior oddly inviting despite the bags sitting on them To top it off there was a rather large, shiny flat T.V situated on the dresser. It seemed there would be no end to their luxuries.

"It's a shame we can't enjoy any of this…" Maria muttered.

"I suppose so…" Eva replied her dark eyes scanning the room. Elsa looked at her dear friend with a sympathetic look, resisting the urge to put her hand on Eva's tiny shoulder.

"You really want to play video games on that thing don't you?" She asked, fighting the urge to laugh as Eva gave a sheepish nod. Instead she let out a sigh and walked over to the bed where Maria and Isabella were already look through the bags.

"So which back is for who? She asked, staring tentatively at the large white bags. Isabella picked up the bag in the middle and handed it to Elsa, her obviously and warm smile returning once again.

"I think this one is for you. It's a cornflower blue dress, tights and black flats."

"How on earth do you know that's for me?" Elsa questioned, attempting her best to keep her voice calm and even but her anxiety was slowly beginning to crack through her facade. Isabella's smile managed to grow bigger as she practically thrusted the bag into Elsa's tiny hands.

"Because blue is your color!" She proclaimed loudly. Elsa could feel her cheeks beginning to heat, silently thanking God that Isabella had not made a Frozen reference. Her curiosity began to intensify, causing her heart to beat just a little faster and her fingers to tingle ever so slightly. She placed her bag on the floor and reached down, daintily pulling out a dainty blue lace dress. A gasp almost dared to escape her lips. It was so beautiful and soft, it felt like butter in her hands. Her lips twisted into a large smile as she held it up agents her chest.

"Oh! It's so lovely! I wonder what we have." Isabella cheered. She wasted no time bending down and rummaging through her bag, her olive face practically sparkling with joy and anticipation, like a child on Christmas morning. A moment later she pulled out a short sleeved scarlet peasant like dress. She was so overwhelmed by the sight she let out a massive squeal that shattered the momentary silence and jumped up and down, holding the dress tightly to her chest. Her happiness was utterly congruous. It began to melt away the tension and fear among them if only for a moment. Even Elsa and Maria glanced at each other and shared a momentary smile but only for a moment. Then even Isabella's plaque like happiness couldn't effect them. They looked away from each other and Maria rolled her eyes.

"All right all right! Come on let's get changed, the faster we get changed the faster we can get this day over with."

Fifteen minutes later Amelia and Madeline returned back to the assigned changing rooms and it was clear something was making them nervous. Madeline held her hands tightly in front of her and kept her eyes turned down towards her little feet. Her entire face seemed distant, as if she was in another world. Amelia on the other hand found herself unable to keep her hands still. She get fidgeting with her skirt, then with her hands and when they reached the two rooms and paced back and forth in a nervous manner. Her heart was beating far to fast for comfort and she could feel her skin crawling with each passing second. She barely noticed her sister staring, her face growing ever so slightly harder. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her blonde eye brows.

"Amelia please stop! You're making me nervous." Madeline snapped, causing Amelia to stop dead in her tracks. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Canada and let out a low grumble before she continued to pace.

"Patience is not a virtue of mine!" She snapped back, causing Madeline to roll her eyes. After that the only sound that could be heard was Amelia's frantic foot steps. After a moment of listening to those foot steps Madeline felt her patience growing thinner and thinner and thinner. She knew what her sister was feeling, knew the anxiety that racked her stomach and the feeling of little bugs crawling over her skin. Yet that was not Amelia and she hated seeing her that way. So she walked up to her sister and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing the young woman to finally stand still. She looked into those child like blue eyes and felt her lips curl into a kind smile.

"Amelia everything is going to be okay." She said in a gentle voice, knowing it was what her sister needed to feel a sense of calm. Almost instantly she saw Amelia's body begin to relax and her lips curling into a smirk.

"Of corse it is! Why wouldn't it be?" Madeline rolled her eyes and smirked at the sight of her sisters boisterous nature returning.

"_At least she's pretending to act normal._" She thought, a brief sense of relief washing over her.

Suddenly the sound of a doors opening broke their moment, causing the sisters to spin around. Out of the rooms came seven neatly dressed children. The boys wore matching khakis and and button down shirts ranging from royal blue to white. The girls had on similar style dresses and took care to make sure their hair was out of their face. In a moment reminiscent of Maria's out burst Amelia let out a piercing squeal and bounced with delight, resisting the urge to throw her arms around them and squeeze the breath out of their lungs.

"You all look wonderful! See Maddie I TOLD you this was a good idea! Now come on let's go!"

Before anyone had a chance to say anything Amelia began bounding down the hall and the group had no choice but to follow her.

Elsa still couldn't escape the strange feeling she had in her stomach, and at at the moment she longed for nothing more than her teddy bear to hug towards her chest.


	5. CHAPTER 4 FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER

**AN: WOW! LOOK HOW FAST SHE'S UPDATING! **

**PROBABLY BECAUSE OF ALL THE FAVORITES AND JUST… **

**AWWW YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW MUCH ALL THE SUPPORT MEANS TO ME-ESPECIALLY SINCE I WAS SO BAD AT UPDATING WITH STARTING COLLEGE AND WHAT NOT. **

**YEAH… **

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE FOURTH CHAPTER AND IT'S THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR-THE CHILDREN AND PARENTS FINALLY MEET! **

**WEEEEE! HEEE HEEE HEEE! **

**I'M A LITTLE EXCITED IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED…**

**ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY AND PRETTY PLEAE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA=NOT MINE CHARACTERS IN HETALIA=NOT MINE OC'S=ALL MINE BABY! **

**AND YES… I DID BORROW A THE TITLE FROM A "FROZEN" SONG… JUST… **

**DEAL WITH IT. :-P :-3**

~CHAPTER FOUR~

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FORVEVER

What the children didn't know and what Amelia and Madeline had so longed to tell them was the large group of people inside a large conference room. While the children had been changing the group had attempted to sit quietly and patiently in order to keep themselves unnoticeable.

The key word being attempted.

It took all of 10 minutes for the tentative silence in the room to begin to unravel. As usual Prussia was the first to shatter the quiet with his usual boisterous, arrogant nature. Almost immediately Hungary smashed her frying pan into his head, and after that there was no going back. Prussia and Hungary immediately began to bicker horrendously, and when Austria and Britain attempted to break it up it only lead to another frying pan attack. The sickening crack of cast iron agents human skull was becoming far to common. Then as if that wasn't enough Lovina seemed to be in a particular mood-more so than usual. Her hazel eyes were narrowed into hate filled silts and fixated them on her brother in law. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned into the table and drummed her fingers on the table.

"Lovina… what are you doing?" Felicia asked, silently hoping she could turn her sisters focus away from Ludwig and on to her if only for a moment.

It didn't work. Lovina refused to turn her gaze away from Germany and in fact it only seemed to intensify. She leaned even closer into the table and it seemed she might reach over and grab Ludwig's stiff white color. Thankfully she just continued to drum her fingers on the tableland glared.

"Listen potato bastard! You've already put my sister through enough so i'm just gonna warn you once-you'd better not fuck this up you stupid bastard!" She snarled, her voice growing louder with each passing phrase. Felicia felt her cheeks grow hot, but she didn't let that stop her from narrowing her eyes and glaring right back at her sister.

"Lovina! Really now is this really the time?"

"Yes sister dear now is the PERFECT time to give that potato loving freak of yours of what's at stake." Felicia rolled her eyes and slummed back into her chair, allowing herself to loose her composure for a moment. Lovina turned her eyes back to Ludwig who just kept his face as straight as possible. He kept his eyes firmly looked on hers and said in a calm, stern voice,

"Don't worry. I don't plan on it." Lovina let out a loud huff and sat back in her chair, but she refused to let take hazel slits away from him. The southern half of Italy seemed to be in a trance, thinking of all the ways she could either murder Germany or rip off his "royal jewels"-a threat which she had made 20 years ago when she found out she was going to be an Aunt. As a swirl of twisted images danced through her head Lovina's lips curled into a sadistic smile-a horribly evil and sadistic smile that sent a chill up Ludwig's spine. It was only when a she suddenly felt a gentle hand on her shoulder that her concentration broke and she practically jumped out of her seat.

"Ah don't take it personally mi cuñado- Lovina's just nervous and taking it out on you she doesn't mean it." The southern half of Italy hardened her face, turned her eyes into slits once more and turned that hostile glance towards the man next to her, who seemed utterly unfazed. He had a beautiful olive skin, huge green eyes and a mop of dark brown hair. He had a sort' of of child-like happiness and excitement about him. He always seemed to be happy and nothing ever appeared to get under his skin.

And strangely enough this was the man the rather foul temper Lovina married.

"Bastardo don't you go spreading lies! I'm not taking my anger out on him I just want to make sure he doesn't break my little sisters heart by chasing her kid away!" Lovina screamed. Her husband, Antonio or Spain cocked his head ever so slightly to the right and looked at her with a rather perplexed look… almost like a confused puppy.

"But Lovi why would he do that-Elsa's his daughter also."

Without warning Lovina explode like an atom bomb. She lept out of her chair and unleashed a shocking torrent of insults and swears in Italian. Her face grew redder and redder by the second as she yelled, her hands balling into tight first. Felicia rolled her eyes once again and let her face fall into her arms. Ludwig could only watch it all-and the strangest part that he would never understand was the way Spain just kept smiling at Lovina. He didn't seem to care that she was furious and screaming at him-he just smiled at her as if she was the most wonderful jewel in the world.

"Aww Lovi you're so cute! You look like a little tomato!" He cried happily. Suddenly the tidal wave of cussing stopped, and the southern half of Italy was silenced. She stood there like a statue, her face continuing to grow redder and redder. Much like a child she crossed her arms and plopped down into her seat, attempting to ignore her beaming husband as she tried to calm down. It was almost impossible though for Antiono seemed to think it would be a good idea to poke at her puffed out cheek.

Meanwhile Amelia and Madeline were leading the children down the conference room. The group continued to stare wide eyed at their stunning surroundings. At least for Elsa it was a good distraction to focus on the gleaming gold trims and butter like red carpet instead of what awaited them a head. It was a way to force that ugly lump her throat to disappear and the knot in her stomach to loosen. She let herself glance towards Eva, who kept her black eyes squarely on the scarlet carpet. Her face was, as usual expressionless, almost eerily so. Elsa looked away from her best friend, and thought to herself,

"_That expression.. so creepy. It's either that or she looks half a sleep. Strange…_"

The whole situation itself was strange; being taken from school and to a fancy hotel in Manhattan, being forced to dress up and now they were being lead to what they were told was a conference room. The silence was maddening. No one dared to say a word and Elsa longed to hear a voice-even if it was Fritz or Maria's voice she just wish someone would say around. Even the sounds of their foot steps were muffled by the carpet and it made focusing on the surroundings all that harder. She just wished someone would say something, give her an answer or at the very least something more than just an empty reassurance they would get them soon. Was that to much to ask? As Elsa let her shoulders slump ever so slightly and turned her eyes towards the floor, she knew there was nothing she could do. She was not immune to the fact that life was uncontrollable, Elsa knew that all to well and she hated the feeling that came along with it. She hated the feeling of bugs crawling up her skin and the tightness in her lungs and the tension in her muscles.

"_And I was so looking forward to my PJ.'s and crawling into bed for the entire afternoon… is that to much to ask?"_

Suddenly the quiet was finally broken. At first it was the sound of voices so muffled no one could tell what said voices were saying. As they got closer and closer they could tell the voices were angry- very angry. The children looked at each other with concern and incredulity-even Fritz felt her nerves beginning to grow thinner and thinner.

And then…

"BASTARDO STUPIDO! Sto andante strappare le palle e li alimentano a quella bull prezioso del vostro!" A furious female voice screeched, her words echoing through the walls and to their ears. A few of the children jumped, and Amelia and Madeline simply groaned.

"Really? Now?" Madeline muttered as she rubbed her temples, hoping the on coming headache would magically go away. Amelia on the other hand was not so keen on rubbing her temples and hoping for a headache to go away. She stormed forward towards a large pair of double doors, grumbling as she went. Her hands were curled into first and when she reached the door she swung it open with alarming strength, causing it to slam agents the wall.

"Hey! Knock it off or I swear to god I will get my bat and kick some ass! Now sit down and behave yourselves!" She snapped. Using her unusual strength Amelia slammed the door and walked back to the group, rumbling like a thunder storm the entire time. When she reached said group she immediately saw the stares of horror on each other children faces, a tidal wave of guilt crashed over her. She let out a sigh and allowed her body to relax, letting the anger flood out of her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Don't worry I promise they're not crazy. Now come on let's go!" She said, her demeanor becoming happier and happier with each passing phrase. For a second no one followed. They just stared at her in awe and shock, unable to understand the strange woman. Madeline shook her head, muttered something in French and lead the rest of the group to the double doors.

Amelia stood excitedly in front of the doors, her normal demeanor quickly returning. Her hands rested on the handles behind her and she continuously rocked on her toes. She had hoped returning to her child like excitement would lessen the shock of the pervious moment, but had she noticed the bewildered expression on their faces she would have known she had the exact opposite effect.

"Okay… we're going to go inside here and"

"You mean we have to go inside there-with those crazy people?!" Eva cried in a rare outburst of emotion. In fact it was so rare it was enough to take attention away from Amelia and on to Eva, who just flushed a horrid shade of red.

"They're not… well… I promise you'll like them! Now we're going to go in and there will be a place card with your name, that's where you sit. Nod if you understand." The group nodded mindlessly, and Amelia gave a nod back.

"Good! Now they'll also be a manila folder in front of you, no opening it until I say so or else"

"Or else you'll break out the bat and whoop some ass?" Ricardo said, his voice lacking it's usual anger and distain.

"Yes now stop interrupting me! Nod if you understand." Again the group nodded and Amelia nodded back. Unable to control her emotion she stood on her toes, clapped her hands and giggled like a little girl. Again a part of her hoped her joy and elation would be cognation and lessen what ever fear and anxiety she had. And again she didn't seem to notice it wasn't working.

"Great! Now let's go!"

With that Amelia swung open the doors and practically bonded inside. Madeline followed in suit in a much calmer manner. Then the children filed in rather cautiously, eyeing the strange people before them as they looked for their seats. Maria sat on the farthest left end to the table, followed by Isabella and Ricardo, then Charles, then Fritz and finally Elsa at the very end. Sitting across from them were a pair of adults; in front of Maria was a man with dark brown hair, eyes so blue they appeared purple and a woman with coffee brown hair and the vidid emerald eyes. Across from Isabella and Ricardo was a man with olive skin, dark hair and a woman with reddish hair a large hazel eyes. In front of Charles was Amelia and a man with wild blonde hair, rather hideous eye brows and the most stunning emerald green eyes anyone had ever seen. Across from Fritz was Madeline and a man with bone with skin, pale blonde hair and large brown eyes that appeared ruby l like up close. Finally across from Elsa was a man with thick blonde hair, icey blue eyes and a woman with brunette waves and child like chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello!" The brunette woman said to Elsa, who smiled cordially back at her.

"Hello." She replied softly, trying her best to keep her eyes focused on theirs.

"I'm Felicia." The brunette continued, probably oblivious to the girls discomfort.

"Elsa…" Silence fell between them again as Elsa waited for the man sitting next to Felicia to respond. He said nothing though. He just looked at her as if he were studying her face. Elsa felt her face begin to flush once again, and no matter how hard she tried she felt her eyes beginning to glance down to the table. She saw Felicia jab her elbow into the man's arms and he immediately snapped back into reality. His lips turned into a small smile, which only seemed to worsen Elsa's anxiety.

"Hallo. I'm Ludwig." Elsa opened her mouth to repeat her name, but before she had a chance to make a sound she felt an arm snake around her shoulders and the next thing she knew Fritz had pulled her close to him.

"No no no call her name isn't Elsa her name is Ice Queen!" Fritz exclaimed, earning a growl from a rather annoyed Elsa. Ludwig and Felicia just watched as Elsa reached around and removed Fritz's arm from her shoulder and shot him a deadly glare.

"I will rip your tongue out if you call me that again." She snarled, yet Fritz didn't seem bothered by her anger. He just winked at her and went back to talking to Madeline and the strange man sitting next to her. Elsa crossed her arms and grumbled as she turned her gaze back to Felicia and Ludwig.

"Sorry about that… he can be such a pain." She explained, receiving a sympathetic smile in return.

"Si. But why did he call you Ice Queen?" Felicia asked. Elsa could only sigh and shake her head. She waved her hand replied,

"Not important." Felicia nodded and once again silence fell over them. They looked at each other, unable to find the proper words to speak. It was an uncomfortable quiet, the kind where words were just hanging in the air, waiting to be spoken but no one dared say a word. There was so much Ludwig and Felicia wanted to say, and so much Elsa wanted to know but alas the words just seemed lost. The air seemed to grow thicker and thicker with each passing second, and finally Ludwig mustered the courage to break the uneasy silence.

Small talk though, was not his strong suit.

"So…how are you?" He asked. Elsa thought for a moment, wondering what she should say to these people. She could lie and say she was doing just fine, but something about their eyes swayed her agents it. They were so kind, even Ludwig's icy blue eyes were so compassionate she felt like she could be honest with these people-even if she had only met them moments before.

"I'm a little confused if I'm being honest…"

"Si, this must all be very confusing I'm sure." Felicia replied sympathetically, giving Elsa a warm smile. Elsa couldn't help but to smile back at her, even if it was only a small, barely noticeable smile. As Felicia smiled and opened her mouth to say something the sound of foot steps stopped her. A slow hush fell over the room as Amelia walked towards the front of the table, where a podium was set up. The blonde threw back her shoulders and gave the room at huge beam.

"Hello! So now that you've gotten a chance to chat a little bit,I think it's time we get down to business." She paused for a moment and looked out at the group, swallowed quietly and continued.

"I just want to say you kids have been real troopers today. I know this has all been really confusing and even terrifying- especially with my ever so awesome and successful attempt to beat rush hour traffic!"

"You mean when you almost killed us?" Maria muttered, earning a glare from Amelia.

"I didn't-oh you know what I'm not talking about this any more MOVING ON! So you all want answers right? Well… I don't quiet know how to put it gently so I'm just going to say it." She paused once again, sucking in a deep breath to calm her racing heart and thinning nerves. She took a moment to glance at the podium, as if she was thinking over something and then looked right back at the group.

"The people sitting here before you aren't… well they aren't normal people. They, we are the human personification of countries." A hush fell over the group as the children stared wide eyed in shock. Time seemed to grow still and the air seemed to grow thick, horribly thick. No one knew what to say or do. It was only Fritz, who practically fell out of his seat laughing allowed the horrid quiet to be broken.

"Oh that's a good one Ms. Amelia!" He said through his laughter. Amelia rested the urge to narrow her eyes and glare at him, choosing to just grip the podium and suck in a few deep breaths.

"America. I am the United States of America. And that's Austria and Hungary, that's Spain and the Southern half of Italy, that's Britain or Iggy, that's Canada and Prussia and that's Germany and the Northern half of Italy. We're all countries and… we're your parents."


End file.
